Love of the Shikon?
by duzie inu kenshin
Summary: Kagome returns to her world for tests (what else), but does she really love Inu Yasha
1. love of the shikon?

Hi i'm Duzie Inu Kenshin.

This is my first ever ficcy

so i hope to get a lot of input on it.

i'm planning on making this into a series

ive already started the next one

tell me what you think bout this one

i'm open for ideas on the next chapter

note: i've only read the inu yasha mangas. i dont have cable so am unable to watch the anime. if you disagree with any aspect please tell me so i can fix it.

Disclaimer: i don't own the rights to inu yasha. (i wish!!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you talking about!?! Of course you can't go to your world!! Why would you even think that" Inu Yasha exclaims

"But I have these really important end-of-year exams to take!!! All I'm asking for is one week to study, and one week to take the tests! Come on Inu Yasha." Begs an exasperated Kagome

"That's two whole weeks of not looking for the Shikon though, Kagome you know we can't-"

"I don't know why I'm having this conversation. Good-bye Inu Yasha." Kagome stomps over to the well and is about to lower herself when the others wake up.

"Kagome what are you doing?" Miroku asks sleepily.

"I'm going back to my world to take end of term exams. You're not going to stop me!!!"

"Then leave your Shikon shards with us so you don't lose them," States Miroku calmly.

"Why so you can steal them and ditch us in the middle of the night?" a thoroughly annoyed Inu Yasha asks sarcastically.

"......"Miroku says.

"just be careful kagome," Sango interjects," you need to get more supplies anyway don't you."

"Your right Sango" Kagome replied thoughtfully as she jumped down the well.

_I wonder what's gotten to Inu Yasha. He seems a lot more on edge since his run in with that vampire we met. Hope he's alright. It's starting to get annoying. Don't know why he's like this. The only other time I've seen him like this is when Kouga's around..._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**The Following Day**_

"Hey Kagome, how've you been? We've missed you in class!" yelled Hoshi, a friend of Kagome's, from down the hall.

"I'm great!" Kagome replied._ Uh oh, what story did my grandpa invent this time??_

"We heard you were visiting your 'friend'."

"Was it your boyfriend?"

"What did you do?"

"Did you sleep in the same room?"

"Do your parents know about him?"

Kagome's friends barraged her with questions. Apparently her grandpa had said she was visiting a friend and her friends thought it was Inu Yasha. Except they thought Inu Yasha was some hottie!! Not even CLOSE to the truth!_ Well Inu Yasha IS pretty cute, and I WAS visiting someone but... DAMN grandpa and his stories!!! Why couldn't he have said I had pneumonia! At least people wouldn't question me! But then Hojo would be on me and my friends would try to make me go on a date with him and then... my go I'm in such a mess!!!!_

"Aahhh... it was really uneventful. Why don't you tell me what's happened at school. Could I borrow your notes Sakura?" Kagome quickly asked.

"Sure, but only after you tell us what really happened with your boyfriend. I mean come on Kagome! You were gone for 2 WHOLE MONTHS!! You must've done SOMETHING!!! If you're not doing anything with him hook me up! I'm sure I'd find someway to entertain him," commented Sakura, another friend of Kagome.

"First let me copy your notes. I need to pass these exams or I won't be able to visit inu yasha and there will be no tales," commanded Kagome.

"Oh so his names Inu Yasha," Said Sakura as she handed over her notes.

Then Akiko noticed something. She said "Hey Kagome, where did you get that necklace? It must've cost a fortune!" _That jewel is HUGE I want to get one._

"You mean this?" inquired Kagome, touching the shikon. "Inu yasha gave it to me. His family's in the mining business."

"Oh." Akiko simply said. _I wonder if I could get Kagome to convince her boyfriend to get me one. I suppose I could steal it as well. In fact stealing it would probably work best since it's probably one of a kind._

"Let me get this strait," Sakura said, "this Inu Yasha person. He's rich and he's your boyfriend, yet you say this Kouga has a crush on you as well, AND you don't DO anything intimate with Inu yasha. I'm lost."

"Inu Yasha is NOT my boyfriend!!!!" kagome said heatedly.

"Oh, so you're in love with Kouga." Hoshi cleared.

"NO!!!" kagome was at the edge of her nerves "Inu Yasha is not my god damned boyfriend, and I'm not in all the seven hells in love with Kouga!!!"

"Then who is Inu Yasha" inquired Akiko.

"I don't know." Kagome replied quite honestly "I honestly don't know." And she turned towards home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile**

"Inu Yasha, what are your true feelings for Kagome? You've been very protective of her as of late, and not just for the Shikon's sake." Miroku asked.

"If you're implying that I'm in love with Kagome you're not even close," replied a wary Inu Yasha.

"Of course you're in love with her! Why else do I always see you at night with your arm around her just like Dad used to do with Mom?" chippo stated, completely clueless as to the meaning of his words.

"What did you say?" an indignant Inu Yasha rhetorically asks.

"Don't hurt chippo, Inu yasha. You know very well that it's true. I've seen you with Kagome curled up next to you with your arms around her at night as well," commented Sango, "Even in broad daylight I've seen her leaning against your chest, and you with one arm around her protectively."

"YOU TOO!!!!!" Inu Yasha, realizing that he's out numbered then continued, "So what if I'm in love with Kagome? What difference does it make?"

Miroku said, "Well, for one, does Kagome know this? You never know what might become of it. I for one am positive she's in love with you though she doesn't notice it."

Inu Yasha thought a moment and then said, "Fine, next time I get her alone I'll tell her."


	2. what to do what to do

"Finally, end-of-term exams are OVER!!!" Kagome exclaims.

"Kagome, wait up," Shouted her friend Akiko, "everyone's comin' to my house for a celebration. You wanna come?"

"Sure, when is it?" inquired Kagome.

"Tonight, from 9-midnight." Akiko replied.

"See you there then," said Kagome in a much brighter mood.

"'Till tonight," was Akiko's answer._ This will be the perfect time to steal that jewel of hers. She won't even notice it's gone. Hehehehhehehehehehehheheheheheh._

That night Kagome arrived at Akiko's house just as the party started. She was ecstatic when she saw the karaoke player and the hundreds of karaoke cds. Of course when Kagome actually tried to sing, everyone went for cover. It took Hoshi, Akiko, Hojo, and another guest to wrestle the mike from her. Other than that incident the party rocked! There was a dance, blind man's bluff, limbo, and a whole bunch of other stuff! When Kagome left for home she was completely worn out. She had forgotten that she was supposed to go back to Inu Yasha that night...

"Kagome wake up!! You have guests!!" yelled Kagome's mother.

"Kagome will be down in a minute. Please, make yourselves at home. Would you like some tea?" Kagome's mom said to the people sitting in front of her. There was a monk, and woman. As well as an odd boy about Kagome's age who refused to take off his hat. All of them were dressed in old fashioned clothing. _ I wonder where Kagome met this odd group. I've seen that boy with the hat. I just know I have._

"Tea would be wonderful, thank you," replied the monk.

"It'll take but a moment. By the way, where did you meet Kagome," Inquired Kagome's mother as she began to boil the water.

"It's a long story," stated the woman, "and we really should leave soon."

"Maybe another time, hmm?" asked the now skeptical mother.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," the boy wearing the hat said.

Before Kagome's mother could react to this sudden burst of rudeness the monk declared, "I do believe the tea is ready. Would you like some help?"

At the sound of her mother's voice Kagome sleepily opened her eyes remembering what fun she'd had at Akiko's party. However, at the mentioning of guests, Kagome's eyes flew open and she was immediately awake and alert._ What guests? I didn't invite anyone over did I? OH NO!!!! INU YASHA!!! _All of a sudden she remembered that she had been supposed to return to the feudal area last night._ OHMIGOD!!! What am I going to do now? I bet you all my stuff that it's Inu Yasha down there. What kind of mess have I gotten myself into this time!_

As fast as was possible Kagome dressed, packed her bag, gathered all she would need for the next couple months except food and raced downstairs to see all of them, Miroku, Sango, and Inu Yasha, knowing Inu Yasha Chippo was probably guarding the well so they wouldn't be ambushed as they came out of it. Her mother was nowhere to be found._ Probably in the kitchen,_ Kagome observed.

Inu Yasha was the first to notice Kagome. "Kagome, where the hell were you last night!!!" he exclaimed.

"I was at a celebration with my OTHER friends, for your information. Exams are very difficult thank you very much! I felt I deserved a little time to have some fun of my own." Kagome retorted quite sharply.

"But what about the Shikon?" pleaded a desperate Inu Yasha, "you DO still have it don't you?"

"Of course I do. It's right-" but as Kagome reached for the chain that held the jewel she found it to be no longer present. "OHMIGOD WHERE THE HELL IS IT!!!" she screamed while frantically thinking if she had removed it during the party or before she had drifted in to sleep.

"What do you mean 'where the hell is it'? Why isn't it around your neck?" crisply demanded Miroku. Inu Yasha tried to say something, but could only move his mouth soundlessly; eyes widened in shock, making him look completely stupid.

"I swear by my mother's name that I NEVER took the jewel off. Someone had to have stolen it during the party since that was the only time I was with lots of people. None of my family knows about it." Kagome said. However, it didn't convince Inu Yasha who had finally recovered use of his voice, to the dismay of Kagome.

"YOU IDIOT!!! HOW COULD YOU HAVE LOST THE JEWEL!!! YOUR SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHERE IT IS AT ALL TIMES!!!"

Sango had remained silent this entire exchange. "Calm down Inu Yasha! Kagome you can see the shards, even though we're in your world, right?"

"Yes," replied Kagome slowly. Then it came into the light, "wait a minute!!! The only people at my party were from my school, ¾ of them were from my grade. All I have to do is look for the light of the Shikon to figure out who has it. Then the only trick will be getting it _from_ that person!"

"The problem is getting the _rest _of us into your school." Sango stated calmly.

"All you'd really need is uniforms," Kagome announced, "Sango could borrow one of my uniforms, and I think I know where to get uniform's for Miroku and Inu Yasha. Chippo would go to my brother's school, so he can borrow my brother's uniform."

"Where are we to sleep?" inquired Miroku, "we can't all possibly sleep in your room!"

"Yeah, about that," Kagome said, "Sango could sleep in my room since she's a girl, and Chippo in my brother's room, but we'll have to find a place for you two to sleep."

"Why can't we sleep in your room?" asked thoroughly ticked off Inu Yasha, "we always sleep together!"

Kagome, on the verge of blushing scarlet, explained, "That's in the feudal era Inu Yasha. Here I'm not allowed to have boys in my room. You could sleep in the yard, the living room, or the shrine I suppose. I can't think of anywhere else."

"We'll sleep in the living room," Miroku interjected. Inu Yasha mumbled to himself. He had hoped to tell Kagome his feelings at night. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to work.


	3. Get ready get set

Kagome found her mom, "Hey Mom, is it ok if my friends stay over here for a while? The boys will stay in the living room, the little boy in Sota's room, and the girl in mine. It won't be for long… Please!"

Her mother replied, "Ok honey, but would you tell me their names? I can't be calling them 'little boy' or 'sir' and 'madam'."

Kagome had been ready for this; of course Miroku, Sango, and Chippo could keep their real names. The problem was Inu Yasha. "The monk is Miroku; the girl, Sango; the little boy, Chippo; and the other boy is named Kisho."

Kagome's mom nods acceptance. "They will all need something to sleep on. You know where we keep the bedrolls, right? I'll make them some breakfast."

Kagome rushes to set up her friends. She shows Miroku and Inu how to use the bedroll and then says to Inu, "Inu Yasha, you'll have to go by the name Kisho. You can't go around here being called 'dog demon'." She holds a section of his hair gently, "we also need to do something about your hair. For one we have to cut it; no boys where their hair nearly so long. Two, we need to dye it; people our age don't have white hair… and…" she thinks a moment, "we need to find a way to hide your ears…"

Inu Yasha stares at Kagome unbelieving, "What's wrong with my name!" he exclaims, "my hair is fine, you're not touching it! Can't I just wear a hat!"

Kagome responds calmly as possible considering the situation, "this isn't the feudal era. The name 'Inu Yasha' doesn't exist. We have to cut and dye your hair; otherwise you'll stick out too much. And hats aren't allowed at school, we can probably just bind your ears down with a hair band, it will be quite painless." She looks at Inu Yasha sorrowfully, "I'm really sorry. I wish we didn't have to do this." Kagome turns around and goes up to her room to set Sango up similarly. She also goes to call Hojo for some uniforms. Inu and Miroku were roughly his size.

Once Kagome left, Miroku turned to Inu Yasha, "Inu – I mean Kisho – Kagome's doing all she can. It's not her fault."

'Kisho' sighs and looks down to the floor, "yeah, I know." He looks at his hair, "do I HAVE to?"

Miroku nods, on the brink of laughing, "Yes Kisho." Kisho sighs once more and lays on his bedroll, thinking.

_-Meanwhile-_

Kagome had gotten a hold of Hojo, and he said that he'd bring the uniforms right over, as well as saying how pleased he was that she'd gotten well… again… Before he arrived she ran to the store to get black dye for Inu Yasha's hair. It was a pity really, his hair was so nice… a thought struck her…_ None of them know how to use a bath…or a toilet._ She mentally slapped her fore head…_ How am I supposed to explain that!_ She returns to the shrine and sets up the sink for Inuk's new haircut in quite puzzlement.

As Kagome makes her way downstairs to fetch Inu Yasha the door bell rings. It was Hojo. Kagome thanks him and begins attempting to send him back home before her mom came and invited him in for tea, or worse, before Inu saw him… She was a moment to slow. Inu had heard the doorbell and went to the door. Upon seeing Hojo he was instantly suspicious, "Who in the Seven Hells are you?" he asks. Before Hojo could respond Kagome interjects, "Hojo this is Kisho, Kisho, Hojo." She adds "Hobo's a boy from school. He brought some uniforms for you and your brother to use." To Hojo, "Kisho's visiting for a while. Thanks a bunch for your help!"

Hojo replies cheerily, "anytime Kagome, nice meeting you Kisho." He gets his bike and returns to his own house. Kagome sighs a sigh of relief. Inu was as skeptical as ever. He crosses his arms over his chest and leans against the doorpost. "A _friend_ from school you say? And you better not tell me you brought sesshoumaru here!"

Kagome walks inside and lays the uniforms in a pile near where Inu and Miroku would be sleeping. Only then does she turn and look Inu Yasha straight in the eye, "yes I said a friend from school, he's really nice though quite a weirdo." Guessing what Inu had meant she continues with a slight sting, "he's not my boyfriend or anything." She smiles as if nothing had been implied, "Miroku and you are brothers. It was kinda spontaneous but it works well. A couple girls at my school think you're from a mining family; I had to explain the Shikon somehow. Sango could be my cousin; Sota will figure something out for Chippo." She motions for him to come upstairs with her. "Come on and will fix that hair of yours, it'll grow back, and the dye washes out…" she turns and begins walking up the stairs.

Inu stares at Kagome gaping cluelessly; he blinks once or twice in attempt to absorb all this information at once. He shakes his head to clear it and rushes after Kagome who was now in front of the bathroom entrance. Everything was readied "Wait a second," Inu Yasha comments, "lemme get this straight; my name is Kisho and Miroku's my brother." Kagome nods and Inu continues, "He and I are in a mining family whatever in hell that is. I gave you the Shikon. Sango's your cousin." Kagome nods once again and Inu Yasha asks sarcastically, "any other minor detail you forgot to tell me!" he can't believe there could be any thing else he'd have to remember.

Kagome blushes, "well, uh..." she regains her composure. "you can't bring weapons to school."

Inu Yasha hadn't noticed the blush. "Where do I put it then!" this was driving him crazy, he liked it better in the feudal era. There weren't so many rules.

Kagome replies, "I can keep it under my bed, or in my closet… actually a better place for it would be in the shrine; no one really ever goes in there." She blushes again and says softly, "ummm Inu Yasha?"

Inu had been thinking about his precious sword. He mutters "the shrine it is then…" realizing Kagome had said something he looks up, "What now! Let's just get this over with." He sits down and attempts to get comfortable in the chair Kagome had set up for him, it was so odd. Kagome puts an apron on and a sheet around Inu; she then begins carefully cutting Inu Yasha's long silver hair. She says now, "Inu Yasha, some people think you're my boyfriend… "


	4. 1st day of school

Inu Yasha was speechless with shock, as Kagome finalized the cutting. "They WHAT!" he finally managed to exclaim.

Kagome smiled apologetically, "sorry… I told them differently, but they don't believe me."

At this Inu wanted to whirl around in his chair and tell her how he felt, but instead he just stared blankly at the mirror in a combination of shock, and thought.

"It's ok." He muttered. Kagome sighed and began dyeing Inu Yasha's hair, wishing there was some other way.

The next day Kagome biked to school as usual, this time however 'Kisho' rode on the back of her bike… she had to admit he looked quite handsome with his black hair and school uniform… another change in Kagome's normal routine was Miroku riding another bike beside her. Sango rode on the back of his bike. Kagome was ever thankful that the borrowed uniforms fit.

Soon they pulled into the school parking lot, and Kagome showed Miroku how to lock his bike. As they were doing this Kagome's friends Hoshi, Sakura, and Akiko, made their way over to them.

"Hi Kagome!" exclaimed Sakura. "How've you been?" the trio politely bows to the group from the feudal era.

"I'm great! Guys, this is Kisho, his brother Miroku, and my cousin Sango." Kagome explains. The feudal era group bows in return.

Hoshi whispers to Kagome mischievously, indicating Kisho, "so this is your boyfriend, eh? He's hot!" Kagome blushes scarlet, but makes no reply as she looks at her watch. "Come on guys or we'll be late for class!"

First class was history. Coincidentally they wee studying the feudal era. It was a breeze. Second period was language arts. Since the Japanese language had changed so much over the ages, and Miroku was the only one who wrote much anyways in the first place, they kept quiet, and didn't draw attention to themselves except as shy visitors. Third was Kagome's least favorite class of the day, MATH! Kagome stared cluless-ly at the chalk board. After a brief explanation of what the class had been studying directed to the new students, the real class began. Miroku did averagely. Sango was just as clueless as Kagome. Both of these reactions could have been predicted. Kisho, however, almost scared Kagome… he had an uncanny grasp of algebra, and instantly became one of the smarter kids in the class… Kagome made a mental note to have him tutor her when they got home. Fourth was English, and finally came lunch. Kagome herself was hungry, and by the look on their faces, everyone else in the class was too.


	5. a new discovery

Lunch passed by quite interestingly. Not being of modern times, the entire gang-Inu Yasha in particular- poked and prodded their lunches experimentally, wondering if it was edible. Kagome's friends and classmates watched in confusion, not understanding why they didn't know what the food was. They rationalized that the group from the feudal era was foreign, and that they simply had a different culture; it was very plausible that they were mainlanders any ways. This thought made Kisho and Miroku even hotter in the eyes of the high school girls. Kagome made sure to silently but firmly publicize that Kisho at least was off limits. The bell rang and it was back to classes.

Finally the dismissal bell for the last class of the day rang and all of the students stampeded out of the building, have crazed with the habitual want of freedom. As Kagome and Miroku unlocked the bicycles, a thought hit her. "Hey, Miroku. How exactly did you Sango and Shippo get into the real world? I thought only Inu Yasha and I could travel through the well. Miroku looked up at her with a nod and a slight smile. "Well, Inu Yasha of course wanted you back to look for more shards. Sango and I were curious about your world, and we couldn't just leave shippo alone. So we sought out kaede and inquired her about how this time travel worked. She said you and Inu Yasha could travel because of the bond your spirit shares with his as kikyo and him were... lovers of a sort. Then Inu Yasha used his head and remembered how when your brother, Sota, had had some of your blood on his hand, Inu had smelled it and knew to come quick. So we experimented. Remember how you had gotten cut recently?" kagome nodded at this and miroku continued. "Well, we still had your bandage, with your blood on it. So inu yasha crossed over here, and we all jumped into the well, each holding part of the bandage with your blood, and focusing on what we knew of your world." He shrugged, "turns out it worked, and here we are." At that moment inu cried impatiently for them to hurry up. He wanted to go home, and get into more comfortable clothes. Kagome walked her bike over alongside miroku and mounted it as Inu jumped on behind. She called goodbye to sakura and was off, miroku not far behind. They slowed as they approached other people, and kagome waved recognizing her friend akiko. As Akiko turned there was a shimmer of an aura coming from something beneath her friend's shirt. The only object with that particular aura was the shikon.

The group of friends neared Kagome's house, put away the bikes, and made their way into kagome's room, whereupon Inu Yasha stripped the hair band from his head and began massaging his poor ears. Hearing his friends, Shippo popped into the room and asked quite bluntly, "So didya find the shikon yet?" he looked up, his innocent eyes filled with curiosity. Miroku sighed, Sango looked down, Inu possessed a sour expression as he stated, "No." he then whirled on Kagome, "where in all the seven hell's could it be! You said one of your friends had it, but we've seen every one of your friends plus a million other's with no luck!"

Kagome smiled, "Actually, I know who has it. It's akiko. I saw it on her as we rode by her on our way home."

Inu exploded, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!" his emotions were a combination of anger and excitement. This burst faded quickly and his voice was now filled with confusion, "is akiko the one who kept staring at me the entire day?"

Sango burst out laughing, Kagome suppressed such a reaction, barely, and stated, "No that was Sakura; Akiko's the one who…" she searched for a prominent attribute of her friend's. "She's the one who kept staring at Miroku." Not only did this comment cause Inu to vaguely remember the girl, it also succeeded in making Sango shut up and glare protectively, Miroku to blush scarlet, and Shippo to look around bewildered at the situation. No one however commented on it except for Inu Yasha's nod of understanding and a quick statement of, "I think I know who you're talkin' about."

Kagome's mom called for them to come down for supper and the conversation was put on hold for a later time. Kagome made a mental note to get Inu Yasha to help her with her math homework as she put all plots of retrieving the Shikon in the back of her mind to sleep on later… she just hoped that it wouldn't cause trouble.


	6. plotting

The next day, at school, while Inu was mastering the use of a water fountain, Sakura approached Kagome and inquired with a bright smile, "Akiko, Hoshi, and I are going to the mall, maybe a movie, after school today. You wanna come?" after a moment of thought Kagome nodded "sure, I'm free tonight. Can my friends come with?"

Sakura smiled mischievously then winked, "definitely, it wouldn't be fun without them?" she then skipped off to class. At this point in time Inu had returned and watched the girl leave. "What was that about?" he asked bluntly. Kagome turned and smiled, "we're going to the mall and getting you all some more clothes; then it's off to the movies!" Inu cocked his head to the side and stared at her in confused silence. The bell rang before anything more could be said.

Kagome observed the rest of the day mere centimeters from cracking up. The girls all loved Miroku on sight and were constantly chasing him, and flirting unceasingly. Miroku found this experience quite enjoyable; Sango however, was on an extremely short fuse. Inu as well seemed to have obtained his own fan girl club though he was blissfully unaware of it all. Kagome even caught her friend Hoshi writing 'Kisho' all over her notebook during history. She decided that she'd have to make it quite clear that Inu wasn't to be had.

All together this the second day flew by in monotonous routine, besides the new objects of adoration of course. Soon enough the trio of feudal persons, Kagome, and the trio of other modern day persons had begun their shopping.

Inu was bored as ever and simply allowed himself to be dragged from store to store, tried on the strange uncomfortable clothes, and kept a good eye on the one Kagome had called Akiko. Miroku acted about the same; however he amused himself with his flirts. Sango barely kept herself from slapping Miroku senseless and meanwhile tried to learn how to shop, for she found it quite enjoyable.

When the four high school girls' money was nearly spent the group of seven headed to the theater and sat themselves down with popcorn and pop in the latest hit movie. Every one stared transfixed by the events flashing before them, particularly the feudal era group who had never seen such a sight.

Kagome and the feudal era trio returned to her house chattering about the movie. The conversation consisted mostly of Kagome explaining this wondrous work, but also some comments on the goings on of the plot. All had been entertained. The quartet arrived in time for supper and after the meal had been taken they all sat down to discuss more serious affairs, how to retrieve the Shikon. By now Kagome was absolutely positive that Akiko had taken it from her, she even had an estimate of when. Miroku spoke up when Kagome had voiced her thoughts. "I have an idea as to how to retrieve the jewel." He cleared his voice, mentally bracing himself for one of Sango's outbursts. "You've all noticed that this Akiko... fancies me..." he carefully selected his words, "and, of course, you all are aware of my previous occupation as a... borrower of things…"

At this Inu snorted, "what do you mean 'previous?' you still are a thief!"

Miroku finally gave up on diplomatic speeches. "What I mean is that I could get the jewel of four souls from Akiko while she…." He hid his face from view and mumbled the conclusion of his sentence, "While we flirt." Sango heard anyways and glared daggers at the lecherous monk. Had Kagome not placed a wary hand on her shoulder, Sango thought she might've slugged him.

Inu contemplated the new proposition. "I guess it could work, but how exactly do you intend to get your hands on it with out her knowing?" the two girls watched Miroku in inquisition all thoughts of flogging the man put aside... for the moment...

"I managed to get it from lady Kagome did I not?" Miroku smirked impishly. Then without pause he stated, "Now I believe I shall turn in for the night for I am wearied of the day's events." He nodded politely then heading towards his makeshift bed.


	7. tension

As students filed into the cafeteria and settled into their self-assigned spots with their lunches, Miroku made a beeline to Akiko's side as they sat at the table also occupied by Kagome, Sakura, Hoshi, and those from the feudal era. Sakura questioned Inu Yasha about the all-hated class, his new-found talent, math while gazing dreamily at him; Inu, completely ignorant of her gaze, replied somewhat reluctantly. Sango glared at her meal, stabbing the food articles viciously, while Miroku flirted with Akiko whose blushing cheeks were scarlet. Hoshi and Kagome chatted about common topics; Kagome glancing over at Inu Yasha on a regular basis of course.

Lunch quickly came to a close and Kagome and the feudal era group went to their respective lockers together. Kagome's other friends had lockers at the other end of the hall. As they made their way to the lockers Miroku told the group in a relatively quiet voice that he was going out with Akiko Saturday night. It was Thursday. He avoided saying exactly where they were going to go. Class started and the quartet had no more chance to talk alone for the remainder of the day.

At home, Sango went into the room she and Kagome were sharing, did her homework alone, and wouldn't come out until supper. Down at supper, she ate her food quickly and silently, not speaking unless spoken to. She then retreated back into her room. Miroku went up there and tried to talk with her, but he finally gave up when she slammed the door on his nose. He went to sleep with a handprint on each cheek, an extremely large bump on his head, and several miscellaneous bruises. Kagome heard Sango crying as they slept.

Friday was a non-uniform day! Kagome prided herself in her work. The feudal era trio looked as if they'd been born and raised in the feudal era. Sakura and Akiko went even more gaga over their respective not-so-secret crushes than they had already been.

The day stretched by interminably with the added want for the weekend. Though the entire school was out of uniform – even the best, most dedicated students wore casual the event was so rare – school was as boring and uneventful as ever. The only prominent emotions were the infatuation of Akiko and Sakura, anger and self-pity of Sango, and wariness of Kagome. She made it a point to overtly show that Inu was hers, and unavailable.

In contrast to the never ending Friday, Saturday flew by. In the morning Sango woke Miroku by dumping ice cold water on him, and she managed to slap him at every remote opportunity. Kagome and Inu Yasha kept the two apart when they could, giving the poor man time to nurse his wounds. During these periods of time, Sango punched a pillow.

As the time for Miroku's departure neared, Kagome showed him his possible articles of clothing and allowed him to choose. He chose well. Black dress pants, and a deep blue blouse-shirt with hints of purple in it, buttoned up neatly over a white tee. Though a similar color scheme to his habitual monk outfit, he looked quite dashing. Miroku left without saying goodbye to Sango, eluding one more opportunity for her to bruise him. The remaining trio completed their assignments and waited in anticipation.


	8. twist of fate

The other three passed the night with board games, cards, and other such forms of entertainment. They had a wonderful time, even though Inu Yasha was a terrible loser. Soon enough Miroku came in through the door. He was smiling. Sango slapped him across the face for not saying goodbye, or even telling her that he was leaving. Miroku laughed it off with an ease only an extremely positive disposition can give. Inu Yasha was the first to properly speak. "So where is it? Where's the jewel?" he asked urgently. Then in skepticism, "you do have it, right?"

Miroku held up the chain with the Shikon upon it, "Yes," was his simple reply.

"That's great!" Kagome exclaimed.

"There's a catch." Miroku stated bluntly.

Inu looked at Miroku unbelieving, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I inquired about it, and she said it had been a gift. When I asked why it wasn't complete she said it had broken and she hadn't been able to put it back together. So I told her that, being of a mining family – an alibi, for which I am eternally grateful, lady Kagome – I could get her a new one if she'd lend me the stone. I wanted to get the same type of crystal of course" he smirked, "so now I have to go buy a ball or something."

"That's it?" Inu complained loudly

"Akiko wanted to make sure they were the same kind. So-"

"Say you misplaced it, or forgot it or something! You're damn good enough at that!"

"That's what I am going to do. Can I finish now?" Miroku stated with an icy edge, "The thing is, if she doesn't think the substitute matches, I have to either give the stone back, or pay for it."

"How much?" Kagome asked uneasily. After a moment of thought he looked up blankly, "you know, she didn't say."

Inu Yasha cuffed Miroku over the head. Kagome sighed and said, "it's looks much like a glass marble and those are easy enough to get, but Akiko thinks it's something really special so that might not work…" she shrugged, we have a few days, just say you want to get a really good one or something. We'll figure it out tomorrow."

As she opens the door to her room she sees Sango sitting on her bed expectantly. Kagome hadn't even known she'd left. "So we can go home now?" Sango asked innocently. Kagome shook her head, "no, not yet. We have to get a replacement for Akiko… Is something wrong, Sango?"

"Oh... no, it's nothing." Sango smiled weakly, "just curious." She slid off the bed and onto her bedroll, "good night."

"Good night."

Meanwhile the two boys lay in their own respective bedrolls.

"Miroku, why didn't you just take the jewel? I know you could have if you'd wanted!" Inu Yasha inquired.

"I was the only one near enough to her that I would have been able to take it. She knew that, and she knows where I'm staying. Akiko kept her eye on me the entire time, not just because she..." he searched for the terms Kagome had used, "not just because she has a crush on me." Miroku mentally gave himself a pat on the back, "She also kept checking to make sure she had it on. It's not like in the feudal era where I could take something and run off to who knows where." Inu Yasha thought this over for a while. It made sense.

"I guess I hadn't thought of that." He muttered mainly to himself. Then out loud,

After yet another pause, Miroku broke the silence.

"So what did you three do in my absence?" his voice held certain implications aloft.

If Inu Yasha noticed this, he ignored it, "we played some games Kagome had in her closets." He thought a moment, "board games and card games mainly. What about you and Akiko?"

"We went to a nice place for supper, I dropped her off at her house, and then I came back here." Inu Yasha turned to face him, propping his head up on his elbow.

"Why wouldn't you tell Sango then? She thought…. Something different." Miroku sighed, closing his eyes momentarily, "I don't know. I guess I didn't know that she really liked me… I mean-" he left the rest unsaid. There was a long silence after that.

"Have you told her yet?" Miroku asked out of the blue.

"What?" a startled Inu Yasha responded, he had thought Miroku was asleep, and moreover was completely lost.

"Have you told lady Kagome your feelings? Back in the feudal era you said you would."

"No… not yet…" Inu Yasha turned over and tried to emulate falling asleep though by now his mind was too worked up to rest.


End file.
